Intravenous (IV) infusion sets comprise a variety of components which, when coupled together, facilitate infusing of IV fluid into a body (i.e., a human or animal body). Such IV infusion “sets” may be assembled from a variety of components for a particular use, but are often preassembled and reside in ready-to-use packaging. A set may be assembled or opened, and then connected with a source of IV fluid (i.e., a bag or bottle) on a proximal end and a needle or catheter on the distal end. IV sets may infuse fluid via gravity feed or via pumped pressure feed. When pumped, typically a portion of tubing of the set is inserted into a pump, such as a peristaltic or finger type pump. The pump massages or otherwise interacts with the tubing to pressurize and pump fluid that is flowing through the tubing.